the custody diaries (charmed)
by molliereymersbartlett
Summary: Prue has custody of fifteen year old twins Phoebe and Paige, who are absolute little shits!, but when things start to go wrongs in their lives the court is involved and does a complaint saying that they think Prue isn't a responsible enough guardian for the twins and think someone else should have custody
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed characters or anything

I'd like to give a shout out to didemi for giving the idea, please please go into my Quotev account and search up Mollie Bartlett or Mollie, I have more charmed fics in there

Patty haliwell had her daughter Prudence at the age of nineteen, she was very young and in love with Victor Bennett, two years later she had little Piper. But Patty and Victor broke up, so she raised her children alone but with the help of her grandmother for 10 years until her and her whitelighter Sam rejoiced and fell in love, 1 year later when Prue was 11 and Piper 9, Patty fell pregnant with twins, the elders could not find out, they'd be taken off her and she would never see her little girls again. So she hid herself away from the elders until she gave birth. Baby Phoebe popped out first, then 6 minutes later Little Paige.

Patty was a good mum to her four young daughters, she was so surprised how siblings could be all so close when normally siblings fought, especially sisters. They stayed like that but three years after giving birth Patty was drowned by a lake monster, Sam however had already had his wings clipped and was sent away from his wife and daughters, punishment for the crime he committed by lying for so long about his affair. So Penny took in the children, it was too late to bind her granddaughters powers so the kids knew about their powers. Prue had telekinesis, why Piper could freeze time, Phoebe could have Premonitions and orb because she and Paige are half whitelighter and Paige possessed the power of telekinetic orbing. Also because Paige and Phoebe were twins they have a very strong connection, they have strong empathy that is only shared between each other, this allows them to feel if the other is hurt and telepathy were they can read each other's mind. So Phoebe was the only one without a defence power so she was very vulnerable to demons because if she was scared her orbing was paralysed.

But sadly 6 years later Beloved Penny died leaving Prue the guardian of Paige and Phoebe who were eight why Prue was twenty and Piper was eighteen so she didn't need a guardian.

(A/N this story doesn't really have a plot so please comment ideas)

6 YEARS LATER.

Prue-26

Piper-24

Phoebe and Paige-15

-Phoebe-

"Paige, please no orbing at the table" Piper says through a sigh as Paige has the butter orb in her hand, Paige grins and butters her toast. "Oh, ugh, Piper, can we go out tonight?" I ask my older sister, she looks at me, "depends where you're going" I look at Paige for a second trying to cover up the lie about going to a gathering, "the library to study for our exam coming up" I fib through my teeth although I was used to it."Oh really?" Piper cocks an eye brow up and looks at us, a grin in her expression. "Yes, it's a…geometry test.." Paige helps me.

"Yes, but you are to come home at 7 and have potions with you at all times?" Prue says coming twin and I nod, it sucks because I'm older than Paige and yet I have no real defensive active power, only orbing and she has telekinesis orbing!. So I was the underdog of the house, "thanks Prue, Paige, we have to go!" I announce and I stand up, I kiss Piper and Prue's cheek and Paige and I run out to the bus stop.

Please give me some Idea's readers, comment if you can, thank you


	2. Chapter 2

"You still got our clothes for tonight?" Paige asks me as we walk out the school grounds. I pull my bag up and show her the outfits for tonight and she gives me a cheeky smile. "We are going to look so hot" I state, she giggles and we loop our arms together and the familiar red mustang swerves in our direction.

"Hey Cole" I greet my friend with a devilish look, "ladies, hop in" he offers and he leans in the back and opens the door, I bite my lip, contemplating whether to break the rules or not. I slide in the back with Paige and I smirk mischievously at Cole "so, do you want boo's tonight?" he asks from the front, I look at my younger twin "ah, yes please" he looks in the rear-view mirror and nods. We drive into a bottle shop, "I'll be back" his bright blue eyes lock onto mine for a second and I feel a warmness brew in me.

"Ooh!" Paige says, our empathy connecting, "you liiiike him!" she teases, "I do not, he's 18! And he carries a fake I.D card that says he's twenty one!" I screech, Paige grins. "I really hope Piper doesn't decide to check into the library that would be barbaric!" she says, her smile faltering.

"Well, that's why we orb there if we hear ourselves being called" I say, Paige laughs sarcastically, "yeah; what if we are drunk or worse somebody sees's us!" Paige panics, I put my hand atop of hers. "Paigey, don't freak out, we'll be fine" I falsely reassure my younger twin. Inside I was really nervous but Paige 'ell think it's just because I'm around Cole. Cole comes back with a slab of beers, "okay, let's go!"

-Prue-

"Miss Haliwell, inspector Trudeau is here to see you" I look up at my assistant, "thanks Marissa" I smile and she nods before Andy walks in and she walks out. I smile in acknowledgement to Andy."Hey" he says through a breathe, "hi" I reply. "Well, it's another case you were seen on again Prue, an old lady mysteriously was at yours and she disappears, I don't want to know what happened, just tell me were you involved in her disappearance?" I look at him and think about lying, but I don't like doing it."Yes, I was involved, but all I can tell you is it was not a criminal offence that happened" he nods, "that's all I needed to know and one other thing". I raise my eye brows, "yes?" he grins, "would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" I think for a second, "I'd love too" he blushes, "great".

I know chapter wasn't that long or good, I was in a rush, please read my new story power of four


	3. Chapter 3

My sweat glistened body reflects the shuttering lights in the dark half lighted room filled with wet bodies from sweat. I dance with my friend Damian, we were basically dating, but he was starting to be controlling and possessive of me which was getting ext5remly annoying and I was thinking about breaking up with ages ago but he told me he loved me and he would never hurt me no matter what happened between us and I decided to try give him a trial and see if it gets any better, but we are not going out.

"Cole" I giggle as I see my other best friend,"hey, can we dance?" he asks me with a sweet smile, one that melts into my mind and I know I will nwe3ver forget it because he somehow all had that effect on me and I don't why. "Sure, why not?" I grin at my best friend, I look at Damian and Cole grabs my waist and we start dancing.

-Paige-

I chug down the last drops of the alcohol from my stubby as it slowly takes away my soberness from my mind and I slowly starts to make my conscious away. I feel a burning in my stomach; suddenly a hard shoulder collides with me and I push whoever it was away from me with one Sharpe shove. A girl who looks like she's related to a hog faces me."What was that bitch? Did you touch me?" oh no."Well, you ah, hit me, I'm sorry" she laughs, "no, you are gonna regret what you just did" I gulp and a twinge of fear hits me as she pushes me to the floor and kicks my side.

-Phoebe-

As I'm dancing with Cole suddenly a Sharpe pain hits my side and I feel Paige's fear. "Paige?" I say aloud and look around for my younger twin, I see a group of people form "you alright?" Cole asks but Ignore him and run over and tear through the wall of flesh and get very protective and worried when I see a fat chick with Paige held by the throat "hey slut, let go of my little sister!" I yell into the loud music, she looks at me and drops a frightened 's head smashes agaisn't the ground and she's out and before I can go to her the fat lug steps in my way.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it _small fry_?" she snickers, I laugh sarcastically. _"I will handle this"_ I say telepathically to Paige and just as the bitch shapes up to my I clench my fist and swing my arm and square her right in the jaw. People cheer me on and the girl looks hurt, she cradles her she suddenly looks like a wild bull, she grabs a fistful of my hair so I kick my knee up and it connects to her stomach and then I shove her backwards. "Never mess with my family!" I snap, she grabs my foot and I feel myself fall to the floor and a piercing pain drills into my wrist and I can't move then punches me straight in the nose making me black out for a second.

I scramble up and she is up too, She looks a little stunned but goes to punch me so I duck under her arm and I get up and kick her in the stomach and push her into the crowd. Arms shove her right back into the circle, she jumps on me and knocks us to the ground and a seering pain stabs my back and I can't move for a second as she punches my stomach and grabs my hair and brings me back to reality and I roll us over and punch her nose and slap her face, I then grab her face and slam her head into the wood floor and kick her in the ribs "you little slut!" she coughs and I rub my sore arm feeling myself extremely light headed and I walk towards Paige."Paige?" I feel my voice echo and my world spins around,I need to get to my twin,she's hurt. and suddenly I feel myself crashing to the floor just as arms catch around me and I'm out.

-Cole-

"Phoebe!" I gasp and catch her body and sink to the floor with her, "call an ambulance!" I scream and brush hairs out of my friends face. "Oh god Phoebe" I Phoebe moans a little and she rests her head against my is so beautiful, even when she's asleep.

I scoop Phoebe up and she curls against my torso and I wait 5 minutes before an ambulance truck comes and Phoebe is strapped into a is then put in a stretcher next to her sister and I frown, feeling worried about the two.

We get to the hospital and I realise that the girls have no way of getting home and that they snuck out."Oh god this is a bad day for them" I mumble.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: you know I don't own charmed

Thanks Didemi

Please review and I won't be able to update for a while

-Piper-

I am sitting on my bed looking at a cooking magazine not really absorbing what's in it. Prue is on a dinner date with Andy and I'm sitting here almost passing out with worry for my baby sisters. It's now quarter past 10 and they are past there curfew and I have not got a phone call from them and the fact that we are witches adds more stress. My ears are intuned for the door and I am ready to jump up as soon as I hear the door but I haven't heard anything.

Suddenly I can't handle it and I jump up from my bed and start putting on my shoes to drive to the library.

-Daryl-

"..The two young females got into a physical fight with Jessica Williamson and they both have concussions and are not conscious" the doctor tells me as he starts to shut the ambulance van doors. "Well, do you have an I.D, know who they are?" I ask him and he shakes my head. "I will take a look" I inform him "certainly" I then go through the doors and into the back seeing two stretchers and two young girls asleep and strapped up to them. I look closely and my eyes nearly pop out as I know who they are, Paige and Phoebe haliwell the twins. "Oh god" I say feeling worried about them, "I know who they are" I tell the doctor.

-Piper-

I walk into the library and walking as fast as humanly possible and I really don't care about the looks I'm given. I look around the whole building and worry concaves around me I then walk up to the front desk. A dark skinned woman looks at me with a nasty look in her brown eyes. "Yes?" she croaks "ah, hi, have you seen two young girls tonight, brown hair, look similar, and teenagers?" I ask impatiently and she shakes her head. "No, sorry" I groan mentally and walk out of the room.

I frustratedly flip open my mobile phone and dial Prue's number in and stick it to my ear. "Hello?" Prue says on the other end and I smile that she answered "hey it's me, Phoebe and Paige haven't come home and aren't at the library, now either it's a demon or rebellion" I quickly tell the oldest and I almost see the fretful look. "Piper, we have to stay calm, it's not the first time they haven't come home you know" Prue deadpans but I know she's just trying to cover up her worry."Yeah I know Prue, its just I have this feeling you know? Like our power of four connection" I say through a little exhale.

"Sweetie, I'll call you if I find out anything, bye" she hangs up leaving me scared.

-Prue-

"..Murder investigations really take time off me these days" Andy says with an apologetic smile.I put my hand atop of his "no, I understand, work takes time off me too" suddenly my phone rings and then grin and Grab our Devices.

"Piper, have you-" I expect to hear Piper but instead I hear a unfamiliar voice."Excuse me but is this Prudence haliwell speaking?" a female voice asks me in a honey voice and I feel myself extremely on edge. "Who's asking?" I reply glancing at Andy who's looking back at me."Well you are the legal guardian of Paige and Phoebe?" she asks and I feel my blood run cold and the most painful things start playing in my head."Yes" I squeak feeling very fearful.

"Your sisters have been admitted to the hospital with a concussion and some mild injuries and are sedated at the moment" my heart catches in my throat "why, what happened to my little sisters?" I choke into the phones. "Well we don't know the exact details but I believe it was a fight" and I let my shoulders drop. "O-okay I will come pick them up" I tell her too upset to talk and I close the phone using my cheek.

"Okay Morris, thanks, bye" Andy says shutting his phone and he looks at me and his blue eyes are filled with guilt."Prue, that was Daryl, he just told me that Paige and-" I cut him off "yeah, that was SFM they told me about them, I have to tell Piper" I say as my voice cracks. I know that I'm being over dramatic but they are my baby sisters and things could have been worse, I'm supposed to be looking after them."Yeah, they were at a party and it seems that Phoebe was defending Paige in a brawl but got hurt" I look my eyes onto his. "Excuse me, did you just say party?" I say quietly trying to keep my anger in check and he nods "yeah, a pretty big one" I grab my bread roll and squeeze my hand around it and it squishes and the crust crumbles in my palm. "Those little shits" I say and grab my phone to tell Piper.

Andy, Piper and I all walk swiftly into the hospital and we ask the receptionist where Paige and Phoebe are. "Phoebe is in room 12 and Paige is in room 14" she tells us with a warm smile and I thank her. I turn to Andy "I'll get us some Coffee" he declares and gives me a delicate kiss and I relish the sparks. I then put my hand on Pipers shoulder "I'll take Paige you go to Phoebe" I instruct and walk over to the youngest room. I walk in and almost fall over when I see my little sister under the covers of the hospital quilts and she is fluttering her eye lashes. I forget about my anger and quickly smile at her."Hey baby" my voice shakes and I kiss all over her face."Ugh, Prue, I'm fine" mumbles Paige sleepily.I brush my fingers through her hair and plant a kiss on her forehead, "I'm sorry" she murmurs and her eyes hold mine.I shake my head "don't worry about that right now" I croon her and she smiles weakly.

-Piper-

Phoebe is snuggled under the covers, her eyes closed and her face clammy and a little blue I'm guessing from punches. I cover my mouth with my hand to hold the tears, I was so scared. I lay down next to her and pull her into my arms and she unconsciously leans her head against my chest and I hold the back of her head and close my eyes in relief that it wasn't worse. "Oh Phoebe" I whisper and cradle my baby sister.


End file.
